Guys Night Out
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Izumi was fine with getting words out of a drunk Sasuke, and meeting his friends had to come along with that. Itachi speaking Japanese, but what exactly is he trying to tell Izumi? Whilst Mikoto and Fugaku still trying to hide a secret. Part Twenty of The ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Izumi _tried_ to recap.

Mikoto had an idea for them to all work their asses off like their lives depended on it.

She and Itachi got into another one of their arguments.

And now, here she was, standing outside of Sasuke's house because Itachi had fallen asleep long ago from being too tired to move. She doesn't know if that comes along with recuperating romantic drowning. Because the doctor had said he had too much water in his lungs and that his system was colder than a dead body. She felt slightly guilty since she's the reason they stayed outside in the rain for so long and she's the reason he even did something so stupid. But nevermind that (it also didn't help that Itachi's ankle had bruises because of that damn water snake) now, he keeps telling her he's alright. Even while he struggles to move his foot properly. She knocked twice on the door. She knew Itachi wanted to speak with Sasuke, considering all what happened. She knew he needed to too. But Itachi can't really move well, so she's his errand girl for now (since he can't move, he keeps requesting she ride him, but she prefers he rests). When she heard voices beyond the door she figured the door would open, but it did not. Finding it was already open, she walked inside.

She didn't expect to see however, no Sasuke, or Sakura. But a blonde guy sitting down with a phone in his hand, chatting bubbly to whoever was on the other line. She blinked twice, unless Sasuke got a whole new attitude, dyed his hair, and got birthmarks on both his cheeks, then this was someone she'd never seen before. His blue eyes glanced her direction, oh yeah and if Sasuke got contacts. His eyes were really blue, almost deadly so. He told the person on the phone he'd call back and hung up. Grinning at Izumi, she now saw his bright white teeth that could be the cause of blinding someone. She can't really believe someone like this knows Sasuke. She knows they had to know Sasuke, because if they only knew Sakura, Sasuke would've killed him by now for one, being a guy, and two, being in his house. "Hi!" It sounded like a mantra that he said to anyone he met or saw. Now actually looking hard at him, he was cute, not handsome, because that'd mean she found someone Sasuke's age attractive. She almost shuddered.

Izumi was quite taken aback by his forwardness. "Uh...hi?" The blonde guy was about to speak more until something hit the back of his head out of nowhere. His happy face was gone, replaced by one of shock and anger.

"Dammit Sasuke, I told you I'm not leaving until I drag your ass out of here!" He yelled to someone who wasn't even there. Until she heard Sasuke scream back.

"Get out, I'm tired of your crap!" The blonde rolled his eyes. "And I know you rolled your eyes dumbass!"

He turned back to Izumi, smiling again. "Sorry for him. He's just cranky because his brother won't stop sending messengers." Izumi almost laughed. He was again interrupted from what he was about to say by Sasuke appearing, with a very agitated face, more so than Izumi's ever seen off of him. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes, that or his eyes were swollen, but that'd mean he was crying, and his eyes weren't red, so she was sure they were bags. She also noticed Sasuke was in pajamas, either he just wore them or he'd been like that all day. "Damn. You look like more crap than what Sakura described." The blonde wasn't even phased by his appearance, he'd probably seen him like that before.

Sasuke twitched. Finally noticing Izumi. He didn't bother to ask why she was here, "Tell Itachi, I'm not talking to him right now and leave a message after the damn beep."

The blue eyed guy chuckled, very bubbly, "You're a _real_ dick. Again, sorry for him. Sakura keeps asking him what's wrong too-" The blonde was cut off by Sasuke throwing something at his head again. He jumped up, glaring at Sasuke.

"Chill out! Sakura told me to get you out of here, so that's what I'm going to do! Kiba and everyone else are already waiting outside. It's been an hour!"

Sasuke groaned, "I don't care, leave me the hell alone!"

"Going back to your emo phase then I guess?"

"I told you never to speak of that."

"Emo phase, emo phase, emo phase!"

"Shut up! Just get out already, I don't care what Sakura said!"

"You should. She's your girlfriend." The blonde sighed. "Dude, really. You look like crap. You're acting like crap. Sooner or later you'll be _actual_ crap. Just go make yourself turn into 'pretty boy' Sasuke so we can actually go out drinking and make you forget whatever the hell made you such a whiny ass." Sasuke stopped bickering with him and grit his teeth, eventually giving it up.

"Fine. But I'm not getting drunk."

"Suprising that you don't _want_ to get drunk." He laughed as Sasuke left the room, but still glared back at him. He gave his attention back to Izumi, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto!" Naruto? Where had she heard that name before? "You are?"

"Izumi. Nice to meet you too." Naruto resettled back where he was sitting and grinned at her like he had before Sasuke entered.

"How do you know Sasuke? His ex?" Izumi found it really shocking that Naruto could say that so casually. And the fact that it's not an uncommon thing to see Sasuke's ex in his own house. She wonders how he sleeps at night, probably like a freaking baby, the guiltless bastard.

"No. I'm his brother's girlfriend." Naruto widened his eyes.

"Whoa - Itachi has a girlfriend? How come I didn't know that?" He seemed more angry at Sasuke for that one than at Itachi. Izumi shrugged, not really knowing the answer for herself. "Ah well, I'll nag him about that later."

Izumi gave him a churning look, "How do you know Sasuke?"

Naruto faltered for a bit but caught himself. "Well, we're friends - _best_ friends. But..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Izumi would've asked him to go on if Sasuke hadn't come back in, looking just like how Naruto told him to start looking like. 'Pretty boy' Sasuke. Only he still had a scowl on his face and his resting bitch face was really on point today. "Ah, see? One step away from becoming actual crap." Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto stood. Izumi wasn't interested in their conversation and since Sasuke sort of got the message, she motioned to the door to leave.

"Wait, you should come too." Naruto grinned.

"Why?" Izumi and Sasuke asked at the same time.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Because, now we can all get hammered, since you'll be the designated driver!"

"Mm, no. I don't remember ever agreeing to that." Izumi shook her head.

"And I already said I'm not getting drunk." Sasuke reprimanded almost softly, "But..." He glanced down at Izumi, "I don't want to have to deal with idiocy the entire time I'm forced to be there. And you're not a _complete_ idiot." He said that like he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. Naruto and his grin brightened.

"That's code for yes! Let's go!"

* * *

"Damn it, that slick mother fucker stealing my girl! I'm so pissed!" Kiba groaned, nursing a very alchoholic drink in his hand. Cheeks red and eyes watery. He obviously wasn't taking his and Ino's break up very well. The slick mother fucker he's referring to would be but only Sai. Making Ino fall for him and inevitably end things with Kiba. To leave him the sobbing, wracking, terrible mess he is now. Forcing Shikamaru to calm him down while trying to get drunk himself. "I'll find him, and skin him alive!" He decided. Naruto, Lee, and Choji cheered to that.

"Yeah! I'll help with that! Whoo!" Naruto was pretty drunk himself. Izumi laughed, this scene really made her remember that Sasuke was only 22 and only had friends around that age. He always acted so much older at times that she'd forget she's older than him. She turned to see the guy in question staring out the window with a barely touched beer in front of him. Hesitantly, she tapped his shoulder. He didn't even flinch, only glanced in her direction.

"What." That didn't even sound like a question. Not scared, only surprised, she took in a breath. Really, Uchiha are too intimidating.

"Um," asking if he was okay would only piss him off, "Well, are you sure you don't want to drink more? You seem really...conflicted right now."

His eyes suddenly got clouded, "If I drink more, I won't stop, then I'll get drunk. I have a very low tolerance for alchohol." Izumi widened her eyes.

"Huh. That's shocking, considering how much you drink - well, I've seen you drunk but, like...I just assumed." She does remember Itachi saying something about Uchiha not handling their liquor the best. And even if they drink a lot, it doesn't change that they can't handle it for shit. Reminding her how much of a fun drunk Itachi is.

"Right." So we're back to sarcasm. "Because I just got out of rehab and being drunk has just been my sober pass time."

"You do that a lot." He rose a brow at her, "Use sarcasm to hide emotions. I don't know what emotion you're trying to hide here, but I'll find out." Sasuke stayed silent after that.

And find out she did.

* * *

Naruto did succeed in making Sasuke drunk. _Very_ drunk. Izumi was stuck taking all of those other losers home, and now she and Sasuke were on their way to his place, but they had to make a detour for Sasuke to throw up chunks in a bush. Whatever Naruto got in his system, he was not used to. Naruto managed to hassle a purple haired, very innocent girl for her number. The girl was even out with her boyfried too, the balls Naruto has. And Kiba had a small tryst with a girl she thinks was called Tamaki. This wasn't all amusing since she had to see Sasuke barfing chunks, while she all but casually had to hold his hair back, because Uchiha also liked long hair too. Well, Sasuke and Itachi did. Itachi's obviously grows faster, it was still a bit short from his previous cut though.

" _Fuck._ Damn it...!"

"Language. There are children around you know." That bush he's throwing up in happened to be near a kiddie park. "You done?"

Sasuke coughed a bit, back hunched, glaring at the floor with disoriented vision. "'M gonna kill Naruto."

"Have fun with that. Before you do, I seriously want to go home." After a few seconds, Sasuke recovered and stood up as straight as he could. Clearing his throat as best as he could but it only helped in making him realize that he'd throw up again in again in minutes. He's again very fun drunk when what he's drinking is recognizable to his body. But right now he's such an emotional and gloomy drunk. Sasuke sighed.

"I used to wish I was an' only child." He slurred so hard, that she had to wince. " _Kuso..._ " She'll ask Itachi what that means later. "'M tired of people asking me what's wrong. 'M fine! I don't even know what happened back at tha' damn barn." He held his head in his hands.

Izumi stayed silent, because hell if she'd interrupt Sasuke finally opening up. "I friggin' love Itachi, he knows tha', so I don' know why he loo - ked at me 'ike I stabbed out his heart. 'Ike I jus' had sex wit' somebody he was tryin' ta finess. I don' know why I sa - id I hated the ring - but he jus' never opens up. I wanted him to _talk._ Nah ta build tha' damn wall he 'ikes to call solitude. So I lash - ed out and said I hated tha ring an' threw it. I tried to apologize - 'course it didn' work damn it. I can't ever lose the ring now...some - thing is wrong wit' meh pysche ta think he'd look at me 'ike that again if I lose it. I flue - ntly speak Japa - ese, but 'm drunk, so sorry if meh English is shit 'ight now." Izumi smiled.

"It's fine." She understood perfectly what he was saying. Australians accent were even thicker when drunk.

Sasuke coughed a little and looked over at her, "Y'know, yer nah comp - letely full 'a' crap."

She snorted. "Thanks." She'd take whatever compliment she could draw out of him. "Ready to go back to your house?"

Sasuke sighed, toppling a bit before nodding a bit too eagerly as he held his stomach. He looked like a 16 year old that just had their punch spiked. She concealed her laugh, since Sasuke would probably get angry.

She got an idea. He just opened up, and he was drunk, huh? As they were seated in the car, she dove for it. "Do you know a Danzo Shimura?"

Sasuke groaned, "Pff, tha' loser guy. Kicked his ass re - al good." He laughed, but stopped to cough again. Izumi widened her eyes.

"Why?"

"He was a damn meddler! Obito an' Shit - sui pulled meh off 'a' him doh'..." She nodded. Moving on.

"And, how did he meddle?" She waited a while, looking over to see he'd passed out. She cursed to herself. Not only did she not get any closer to the truth, how was she supposed to get him in his house now?

* * *

He was trying to put on his pants when she walked in. Clear that he'd just taken a shower since his hair was damp. She smiled at Itachi, he returned it, not before grunting when he landed his foot on the ground too roughly, causing pain to stem through his leg. She immediately went over and helped him, laying him down. He chuckled at the irony.

"Well, isn't this great, you're laying me down, of all things."

She placed her hand on his head, frowning, "Did you take a hot shower?"

"Hot bath, yes. And you're asking because...?"

"Hot? You're practically a popsicle!" She swiftly called Monsieur over to get a wet cloth that would be warm, thankfully. Itachi sighed into a smile at Izumi, he got tired of people caring for him most of the time. But he can't be tired of her doing it, almost like - a caring girlfriend (no, you _were_ going to say like a wife, you dumbass), yes that's it. _Girlfriend._ Sometimes that title didn't suffice for him. "I passed your message onto Sasuke."

"What he say?"

She moved the blanket to his chin and sighed, removing her jacket. Revealing her smooth milky skin, Itachi cursed that damn water snake and everything else to hell, he so badly wanted to just, well, you know. "He said quote, 'tell Itachi, I'm not talking to him right now and leave a message after the damn beep.' _So_ like him."

Itachi closed his eyes, "He did say he'd tell me about what happened later. But I guess he's hoping for later to be later than what I'm expecting. I can't be 'scary big brother' right now, with this damn bruise." Izumi kicked off her shoes, and sat on the other side of the bed next to him, legs criss crossed.

"What's scary big brother?" Ah. So it's storytime now. Itachi could be okay with this, could be.

"Just a mode of mine that takes appearance when Sasuke wants to be a little dick."

"Do you have other modes?"

He smirked, "You've seen quite a few." She reddened and jabbed his arm after he winked. "Ouch. Anyway, I have Boss mode."

"Interesting, is this mode scary too?" Smiling widely, she moved closer.

"To people who work under me." He tried to move up to sit straight and be on eye level with her, but instead his bruise decided to throb, and it was like he could feel his heart beating down there. Hurt can't really describe it. His brows furrowed, resting his head back on the pillow. "So, I guess you've seen that one too. Since you work _under_ me sometimes."

Her ears turned bright pink, "I already told you we can't do anything with your leg like that."

"It's just my ankle, and I already told you, I wouldn't have to do much if you'd only ride me again."

Izumi sighed while her cheeks joined the pantheon of body parts that would change color due to Itachi's slick talking. Not even dirty talk. That stuff isn't really his type. Even if he has a bit of a 'Daddy' kink (she'll never, _ever_ do it) and masochistic edge. All this and no dirty talk. He has too much of a refined mouth for stuff like that, all Uchiha really. Maybe not Madara. A refined mouth doesn't stop him from saying stuff like that though.

"That was too much for me the first time. You have all these requests - like, like calling you...you-"

"Daddy? It was meant to be a joke. But if you want to call me that I won't stop you. Definitely not." She stayed silent, hiding her face in her hands. By this time Itachi was successfully able to sit up without wincing and moving back down. He cheered silently so he wouldn't make Izumi look through her hands. He leaned over, grabbing her wrists and moving her hands away from her face gently. Leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Her shoulders relaxed after a bit and she kissed back with a bit more fire than Itachi when he initiated the kiss. Her teeth grinded over his, making his hair on the back of is neck stand on edge. He slipped his tongue pass his own teeth to ask for entrance, but it would seem she's feeling playful and wouldn't grant him that access. He furrowed his brows, moving her to sit on his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving down, his head dodged the impact of the headboard by pushing back with more force. Mind you, they were only using their lips. For which Itachi was getting tired of, he glided his right hand under her shirt sneakily and stopped right under her breast. She leaned down to make him come in contact, he avoided, only to tease her. Now she was the frustrated one. Trying to play his little game, Izumi slipped out her tongue and let it make quick contact with his before retreating back in her own cavern. Smiling in victory when he got caught off guard and finally touched her. Before he could get payback, they parted for air, not sufficient for them to continue breathing through their nostrils.

Itachi leaned over and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She raised her hands to play with his hair and take in his scent. So intoxicating. Once they caught their breath, Itachi turned his head so his mouth (the dirty little schemer planned this) was facing her ear. Moving to bite down softly on her ear lobe, "It doesn't have to be a joke anymore." Izumi covered her mouth as to not make a strangled noise of - she wouldn't say pleasure, what he says is not pleasurable. Arousing only in the slightest, not pleasurable.

"I-I can't say that. It's so lewd." She glanced away from his eyes and he leaned back to look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't make you do anything to make you uncomfortable. But," He made that pouting face, damn it, "Just once. _Please."_ Faker. Fake sadness. Fake, fake, and she couldn't help but to fall for it.

"C-Close your eyes." He complied. She took a deep breath and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before whispering, "I don't want it to be a joke, D-Daddy." It may have sounded sexy, but her voice cracked and shook so much he couldn't help but to laugh. "I-Itachi, you're such a jerk!"

"Sorry, don't be mad, _sweetheart._ I'll make it up to you," his smile promised mind blowing sex and she couldn't disagree that's what he's been giving every day they did it.

The high of them kissing and teasing had fallen back into casual conversation. Izumi asking random questions, per usual. And him answering, sometimes vaguely, but still answering nonetheless. "What does _kuso_ mean?"

Itachi rose a brow, "Where'd you hear that?" He cut her off before she could say anything, "Nevermind, it was Sasuke. Who else would it be?" Correct, "It means damn."

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Tell me some more Japanese."

 _"Anata wa gojasuda."_ She blinked, "You're gorgeous."

"How should I say thank you?"

 _"Arigatou."_

 _"Arigatou."_ She knew very little Japanese, what she did know, she'd forgotten by now. How great to have a Japanese boyfriend. They snuggled the rest of the night. Before Izumi was completely drifted off to sleep, Itachi said one last thing in his native tongue.

 _"Kekkon shite kudasai."_

"What's that mean?" She mumbled. He kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep." And once she did, he repeated what he said, only this time in English, "Marry me."

* * *

Being drunk was a bitch. Having a headache was an even bigger bitch. But having your girlfriend nurse you back to health wasn't so bad. Especially when she kept giving him small kisses here and there. Sasuke could manage. But Sakura looked way too distraught for his liking. So now he has to freaking ask what's wrong. Ugh. So much work. "What are you frowning for, you're around me." Well as much work as you put in. Wasn't much considering it is him. Nice way to ask what's wrong too, just great.

Fortunately, Sakura's used to his jackass behaviour. "I took a pregnancy test," He choked on his spit, "Calm down. I'm not pregnant." He sighed in relief.

"It's not like I think our kid wouldn't be badass, because my genes rock." She rolled her eyes, "But you didn't have morning sickness did you? And we did it only...well, last night." Sakura shrugged.

"I thought...I gained weight, so I thought I was pregnant."

Sasuke didn't catch on. "Ah. Well at least you know you're not." He leaned forward for another kiss. She turned away causing him to kiss her cheek.

"Sasuke. Don't you get it? I'm not pregnant."

"I know. No kid in our foreseeable future. What's to get here again?"

She snapped, "I thought I was pregnant because I gained weight! I'm just fat Sasuke!" She turned away, arms crossed, not caring that she just gave Sasuke a headache from shouting. After a little while, he regained his composure and gave her a sigh.

"Sakura," she grumbled, he glared, turning her head to face his. "Sakura, have you ever even looked in a mirror before? Because apparently you haven't. You have to be the most beautiful brunette I've ever seen in my life, and I've seen plenty - _anyway._ You barely have sushi rolls, you're not even close to fat." Stars shone in her eyes and he saw what he got himself into.

She jumped him and attacked him with kissed, "Oh, Sasuke! I love you, you're so cool, I love my boyfriend so much~!"

He groaned, "I get it, I get it, stop kissing me already! I get it Sakura!" Once she finally got off him, she gave him a smirk.

"I have a way to reward you."

He returned the smirk, _"Now_ you're speaking my language."

* * *

"How much?" Mikoto asked her husband.

"I still don't know. But enough, it'll make sure the secret doesn't get out." They sighed in relief together.

Just enough to keep the secret hidden.

* * *

 **...Marry me, eh, Itachi? Pretty slick, huh? Also, Itachi has a Daddy kink in this story. Not ashamed of it. Also, also, Izumi still prying to find out the secret little by little. And Fugaku and Mikoto trying to hide it harder.**

 **School starts back up in September for me. Well, _my_ classes start then. I'm trying to make as much as I can before then, so you'll expect me stopping. I think I'm trying to get Itachi to propose already.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
